Valuable Assets
by Lingren
Summary: Jack faces a life or death situation offworld nearly every week: But during a simple trip to the Bank?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, I've got another oldie for you all to read. The good news is that I am getting on well with my 100__th__ fic – I've got about 25 pages written already, but I'll need to wrote some more before I consider posting it here. And it's going to be a long one, that I do know for sure. So I hope you'll be content to read this while you wait. Oh, and I haven't forgotten the next chapter of Pride... either, that's coming soon._

_So, here it is, unbeta'd, and more or less in its original state. Enjoy!_

**Valuable Assets.**

By Lingren.

Category: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pairings: Sam/Jack established.

Season: 6. After Metamorphosis.

Spoilers: Frozen, Abyss, Smoke & Mirrors, Paradise Lost, Metamorphosis.

Summary: Jack faces a life or death situation off world nearly every week. But during a simple trip to the Bank?

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringements intended. Just borrowing the Characters for a bit of fantasy and imagination.

Chapter 1 – Great Expectations.

The atmosphere in the briefing room was one of pending excitement. At least, Jonas Quinn was the one who sat at the table with the big smile of barely contained enthusiasm across his face. The other members of SG-1 who were gathered round the table in the room, had smiles of indulgence written over their features.

"I suppose this means you'll be off the minute I dismiss you." General George Hammond grinned, actually laughing when Jonas nodded vigorously. Hammond felt a certain amount of pleasure at having delivered the news Jonas had been eagerly awaiting for months for, now he was a permanent member of the team. "You have four days of down time as from now, people. Jonas, I'm sure you'll make the most of it. I gather the rest of you have volunteered to help get Jonas settled?" he asked, acknowledging the silent nods from his team. Teal'c and Sam seemed enthusiastic about it, but he wasn't so sure the Colonel was really doing this of his own free will. More like he had been coerced into it by the others. He grinned again to himself, wondering what they had promised him in exchange for his help. No doubt he'd find out later. "Have fun people. Dismissed."

The General stood up, quickly followed by the other two serving officers, as he left them to return to his office, allowing them free rein to discuss their next move.

"I think it's time we took that little trip to the Bank Jonas to finalise the details of that loan. Don't you?" Colonel Jack O'Neill stated resignedly. This was something he'd sooooo rather not be doing. He'd much prefer to take off to his cabin, and never more so, than with Sam tagging along for company. "It's too late to go there right now, but tomorrow sounds fine."

"Thank you Colonel. I really appreciate all your help. I can't believe it's happening at last. All I need now is to pass my driver's test, and I'll be all set."

"Ah...yeah...about that driving thing." Jack reluctantly recalled the last time he'd ventured to instruct Jonas in the art. "I think you need a few more lessons first. I believe it's Teal'c's turn, I still haven't gotten over that last heart attack yet."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, and gave Jack an old fashioned questioning look.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

"I believe it is still your turn O'Neill." Teal'c stated, raising an eyebrow. "I have already completed my quota." When he saw the look of almost panic cross his friend's face, he changed his mind. "However, I am willing to acquiesce for one more lesson in your stead."

"Thanks Teal'c. I owe ya one." Jack visibly relaxed.

"You do indeed O'Neill." Teal'c added curling his lips in a slight smile, causing Jack to frown now with worry, wondering what Teal'c would hold him to, in exchange for the favour. He decided to change the subject quickly.

"Ahem...how about we all meet up in Marcie's Diner at say...10:00hrs. Carter..." He turned to face his 2IC, Major Samantha Carter. "...I'll pick you up at 09:30hrs. No sense in us all taking our cars." Teal and Jonas looked at him knowingly, before Jack added hastily. "Parking might just be a problem."

"Yes Sir. Thanks." Sam smiled, pleased with his suggestion. It would at least give them a little time together on their own.

"Okay kids. I got some paperwork to finish up with. See ya tomorrow." Jack stood to go, gathering up his papers and left the others to chat over what they wanted to do the following day. He'd promised to take Jonas to the Bank. They had already arranged a loan, Jack offering to stand as surety for the alien, his own credit rating and reputation as well as being an Air Force Officer and a well established client, had been good enough to persuade the Bank Manager that it would be okay.

The President had finally granted Jonas permission to live outside the base now, and he was looking forward to finalising the details on the apartment which they'd found for him, but he'd needed a loan to pay for the furniture and everything else he might need. The Air Force could only do so much, the rest was up to Jonas.

Walking along the hallways, Jack was recalled from his thoughts by Sam's voice calling to him as he strode purposely towards his office.

"Colonel."

He stopped mid stride and turned to see her jog to catch up with him.

"What's up Carter?" he asked when she'd finally stood inches away, facing him. His heart beat faster with her nearness and suddenly he wanted to hold her right now, but had to resisted the temptation. He'd waited all day, another hour or so wouldn't hurt. Could it? He took a deep breath to quell his need, and push away the ache in his arms.

"Nothing Colonel. I just wanted to remind you of our Movie and Pizza night tonight. I thought you may have forgotten. I wouldn't want you to miss out on it Sir." She smiled up at him, making his task of fighting his desire for her more difficult. Her thinly veiled hint reminding him, that she needed his company too.

"Nope...I hadn't forgotten, Carter. I'll see you later. 19:30hrs. Your place. You got it. Bye." He grinned down at her, savouring the smile on her lips. His yearning climbed up another notch, but he turned away quickly and continued on his way, hoping he could last out for another three hours.

"Yes Sir. Bye." She watched him go, her heart light as she looked forward to being with him again, where they could both relax together. It was hard sometimes to quash the almost overwhelming feelings they'd tried to hide from those at work, but which had now bubbled to the surface after both of them had come so close to dying lately, so much so, that they could no longer ignore them. When they were away from the Mountain, and in private it was easier. Teal'c and Jonas were keeping their secret for them, allowing them to enjoy each other's company without the fear of being discovered. She inwardly purred at the thought of tonight. Oh yeah...she was really looking forward to holding him, and being enfolded safely within his arms again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was precisely at 09:15 hrs that Colonel Jack O'Neill pulled up in front of his 2IC's house the next morning. Earlier than originally arranged, but perfectly planned to spend a few rare minutes together before they left, he grinned, as he rang the doorbell.

Sam opened the door to his insistent ringing. She knew who it was instantly, she'd recognise that impatient ringing anywhere.

"Hi. You're early," she stated unnecessarily, grinning up at him.

"Yeah I know. You ready?"

"Yeah, almost." He stepped past her and walked into the lounge, while she shut the door and followed him. He turned to face her smiling.

"Good. Thought I'd come early, 'cos I missed you." He held his arms out towards her, capturing her hands in his, and pulling her towards him.

"Jack..." she laughed, walking willingly into his embrace. "...you only left here...what...eight hours ago...I..." Her words stopped abruptly as his lips covered hers in a wonderful heart-stopping kiss, and suddenly she didn't couldn't remember what she was going to say any more, or care for that matter. All that she was concerned with right now, was being in his arms and returning the loving gesture. A few minutes later, they pulled back, breathless, and he rested his forehead lightly against hers.

"Damn Jonas. We coulda had a couple of days up at the cabin. Instead we have to traipse around buying things for his new apartment," he growled. "This is just soooo not fair."

They both sighed, clinging to each other, reluctant to let go.

"We promised him," she stated half-heartedly, unwilling to move from the comfort of Jack's arms.

"Yeah...I know. Why the hell do I do these things?" he asked rhetorically, making the first move judiciously by pulling away from her, and already feeling bereft of her warmth.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll go get my things." He watched her as she hurried down the hallway. His eyes never leaving her until she'd disappeared from his view. He sighed deeply again and shook his head, wondering why he was torturing himself. When she returned, he was once more in control of his wayward thoughts, and started focusing all his attention on the day's errands.

"Okay then," he grinned, resignedly. "Let's hit the road."

TBC


	2. An Unwelcome Transaction

_Thanks for all you wonderful reviews. As always, they are much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter too._

Valuable Assets.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

"Okay then," he grinned, resignedly. "Let's hit the road."

Chapter 2 – An Unwelcome Transaction.

Jack and Sam were a little late arriving at the rendezvous point. Jack was right. Parking or rather, finding somewhere to park, was a problem. They found a spot, but it was some distance from the city centre so they had a fair distance to walk to reach the diner. Teal'c sat calmly whilst Jonas did a good impression of an impatient toddler waiting to visit Santa in his grotto. Jack smiled inwardly at the antics, but apologised for keeping them waiting. The waitress then served them coffee and they discussed the agenda for the day.

"Right...first port of call would be for Jonas and I to go to the Bank to get this loan thing sorted."

"Yeah, and whilst you're in there, Teal'c and I can take a look round the stores for some soft furnishings. I saw some great looking sheets in that little store across from the drug store," Sam enthused. It wasn't everyday she got asked for her help in buying drapes and bedding. Jonas was allowing her free rein with the decor, having first chosen the colour scheme he'd wanted.

"Okay... We may be a while at the Bank, so let's meet up in say...a coupla hours time, back here for lunch. By then I shall definitely be in need of more coffee and a bite to eat." He rolled his eyes with less than joy, making Sam giggle. She knew he wasn't looking forward to any of this. Jack hated shopping at the best of times. Stocking out a whole apartment was bordering on a nightmare in his books.

"Fine. We'll all meet back here then at say 12:00hrs, for lunch. See you guys later." She and Teal'c stood to go. Teal'c dipped his head slightly to the others and left the diner following in Sam's wake. Earth customs of shopping still mystified him. All women apparently loved to shop, but the men always seemed to hate it, for which reason he just couldn't figure out yet. On a personal level he really enjoyed it. Back on Chulak they had none of the luxuries that abounded here, and he had often taken an Earth trinket back to Drey'auc, but now she had gone, he had to content himself with buying the odd things for his growing son.

Jack downed the rest of his coffee, taking a perverse pleasure in drawing out the last drops, seeing Jonas almost squirming in his seat, eager to get going. He carefully placed the cup down and sighed.

"Okay Jonas. C'mon let's get this over with." He stood up and Jonas was at the door before he was even moving across the crowded room. Jack smiled to himself again, the boy was eager if nothing else, and unbelievable though it may seem, Jonas was actually beginning to grow on him...slowly. Not that he would openly admit to that if he was asked. The young man still had a long way to go, but at least he could tolerate being around him now, though he could never replace Daniel.

Together they walked across the busy street and into the Bank.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later, after he'd had plenty of time and opportunity to reflect on the events as they'd happened, Jack could kick himself. Jonas' inane babble was driving him to distraction, because so far, he hadn't stopped talking. Jack closed his ears and his eyes to everything going on around him, trying to shut out the constant chatter, which was already giving him one of those nail-in-the-head type headaches. It wasn't until after they'd walked into the Bank that he'd realised something was amiss. It was far too quiet, and Jonas' not so soft voice seemed to cut through the silence like a knife; and suddenly everything seemed too damn still as they'd walked up to the desk. People were just standing where they were, too scared to move.

Jack became acutely aware that nobody was actually moving around, as he looked into the rigid, and somewhat frightened, Teller's face, he knew all too frustratingly well, what was happening. By then though, it was far too late to do anything about it. He turned slowly, aware of the incongruity of it all, and he found himself, and Jonas too, looking down the barrel of a shot gun. He grimaced and reminded himself to throttle Jonas when they got out of this.

The unmasked, bearded robber pushed the lethal gun into Jack's chest and shoved him, indicating they were to get to the back of the room, doing the same to Jonas and the Teller too.

"Okay...okay...I'm going." Jack felt the weapon painfully connect with the back of his head and for a few moments all he could see were stars. Jack staggered slightly until Jonas grabbed him, guiding him on towards the far wall where everyone was now being herded. Jack shook his head to try and clear it.

"Silence," the robber yelled. "No one talks."

"Ouch!" Jack mouthed, rubbing the back of his head. "That's another fine mess you've gotten me into Ollie," he quipped softly, trying to lighten the tension he could see appearing in Jonas' shoulders and his face, but which also earned him another smack with the rifle butt, though this time thankfully, it was to his back. And even though it hurt just as much, it was better there, than on his already pounding head.

"Sorry Colonel," Jonas' worried whisper was louder than he'd intended, making Jack wince, and then sigh with resignation as the robber picked up on the words straight away. Jonas was about as covert as Daniel had been on occasions.

"Colonel...you're a goddamn Colonel?" He lunged for Jack, dragging him back into the middle of the room again, forcing him to put his hands behind his head and to stand well away from the other hostages. He turned to his other colleagues. "Well, wouldn't ya know it. Lookie here guys, we got ourselves a Colonel." He laughed. "Hot dog...a real live Colonel."

Jack turned back slowly to face Jonas, an expression of 'Gee thanks Jonas' flashed briefly across his features. Jonas' face was one of mixed horror and regret, and Jack shook his head almost imperceptibly, trying to convey to his alien team-member, that it was okay, and that he shouldn't blame himself. Jack knew it wasn't the kid's fault. It was all his own doing. **He'd** walked into the Bank with his eyes shut to the situation. **He** should have known better.

The robber walked round him, looking him up and down, like an exhibit in the museum.

"You don't look like much do you." he sneered, as Jack slouched easily, appearing casual, relaxing his body while all the time prepared to act if necessary. His mind was working overtime, spying out the position of the robbers, their ordnance and their physical fitness, committing to memory their faces, height, weight, anything he could see that might make it easier to catch them if they should escape.

The fact that with this knowledge he was courting danger, never really entered his head. He knew the possibilities for his death were there, but he just chose to ignore them. To him, this was no different than facing the Goa'uld in battle. He stored away the information for use when the appropriate time came, when maybe he and Jonas could take them down.

The bearded man slipped his hands under Jack's jacket and felt all round him for any concealed weapons. He found nothing. Jack certainly hadn't envisaged needing a weapon whilst they were shopping in the Mall. Yet another reason for him to berate himself over.

Jack counted three robbers in all. They were all unmasked which meant that they were probably new to this game; either that or they were very complaisant about it. They carried an assortment of weapons. The one who'd frisked him, carried a shot gun, the others, hand guns. He calculated that he would stand a better chance by taking out the guy with the shot gun first.

The robber walked back towards Jonas. Jack tensed slightly wondering what he was going to do, but the robber, just pulled Jonas slightly away from the terrified group caught up in this madness who were now sitting in an uneasy silence on the floor. He shoved the gun into Jonas' face, but Jonas looked across to his CO and stood firm, despite feeling apprehensive.

"And what rank are you?"

"I...er...I...I'm not in the military," Jonas answered quite truthfully.

"Then why d'ya call him Colonel?" he spat back.

"I'm a civilian, but I work with the Air Force." Jonas never took his eyes from Jack, and Jack nodded slightly, giving his approval of Jonas' answers.

"Air Force?" he turned back to Jack, a look of delight flitted across his face. "You're a flyboy?" Jack grimaced, but nodded anyway.

"So, what d'you fly?"

"Just a desk, these days," Jack answered, lulling them into a false sense of security, letting them believe he was no threat to them. The robber dissolved into forced laughter again.

"That's funny...I like that," his voice betrayed his real thoughts. He walked back to Jack once again still grinning, but Jack could see he wasn't really amused. "Don't get smart with me Colonel Or you're liable to wind up dead."

"Yeah..." yelled one of the other robbers, "...Bobby don't make empty threats. He always keeps his word."

"Shut it Joe. What the hell's taking Jimmy so long? Go check on him, while Tom and I keep an eye on Colonel flyboy here and his sidekick."

"Sure Bobby." Joe disappeared, and Jack now realised there was another robber already out the back raiding the vaults. This left just the two of them. He could do this, the odds were equal now. Two against two. He signalled to Jonas, trying to convey to him to take down the guy behind him, the one referred to as Tom, whilst he took care of the one they called Bobby. Jonas for all his faults, was quick on the uptake, and when Bobby took his eyes off Jack for a second, they both acted as one.

Jack swung his fist round, knocking it straight into Bobby's face, stunning him and making him loosen his grip on the weapon. At the same time Tom stared in disbelief for moments before levelling his gun at Jack, but Jonas's boot caught him in the groin and he folded inwards dropping his weapon and grunting in pain, just before Jonas moved in to finish him off. Jack by now was struggling with Bobby. Both were after the gun, which although had slipped a little from his grasp, was still in the man's possession, and Jack tried to wrestle it away. Bobby was no weakling and Jack's movements were equally matched at first. Jack pushed the barrel of the gun away, trying not to let it point towards the frightened customers or staff. He didn't want to cause harm to any of the hostages, should the shotgun accidentally fire during the fight.

After a struggle in which the upper hand changed sides frequently, Jack now had the advantage he was looking for, and managed to snatch the weapon, making Bobby stagger backwards with a well aimed punch. Jack sighed in relief as he now had possession of the gun, and levelled it at Bobby, still panting hard from the sudden exertion. Out of nowhere a sharp report echoed round the room, and then something punched Jack's shoulder hard, quickly followed by a fierce burning pain as the bullet bit deep into his flesh, making him spin round and stumble. Bobby could now grab the weapon back from Jack, as he staggered drunkenly. Then suddenly, Jack found himself on his knees clutching at the rapidly leaking wound.

His world shimmered and faded in and out, and he concentrated hard on staying alert, trying not to lose consciousness. Jonas was kneeling beside him in an instant before Bobby could react further. He finally allowed Jonas to support the Colonel, easing him down to sit on the floor, leaning him against his body whilst Jack fought to control the pain and stay lucid.

TBC


	3. Hostages

_Thanks as always for the FB. Much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

Valuable Assets.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

His world shimmered and faded in and out, and he concentrated hard on staying alert, trying not to lose consciousness. Jonas was kneeling beside him in an instant, before Bobby could react further. He finally allowed Jonas to support the Colonel, easing him down to sit on the floor, leaning him against his body whilst Jack fought to control the pain and stay lucid.

Chapter 3 – Hostages

Joe had come back a lot sooner than Jack had wanted or expected and had seen them fighting. Quickly firing on Jack without hesitation when he saw him win the battle and finally snatch the gun from Bobby's hands. Bobby was furious of course. He leant down, leering into Jack's pain filled face. Breathing hard and growling fiercely to vent his anger. Lashing out at his challenger with the butt of his shot-gun and making Jack's head snap painfully sideways as it connected loudly with his jaw, splitting his lip and making Jack's world darken considerably. If it hadn't been for Jonas' support of him, he would have been floored by the blow. Jack could already feel the area starting to swell and the annoying trickle of blood as it began to dribble down his chin.

"Hey, next time Joe will not be so nice to you, and he'll aim the gun a little lower and to the right, Colonel. That was a real dumb, stupid move." Jimmy suddenly burst into the room just then, his hands full of bulging sports bags, which he tossed into a heap on the floor.

"We gotta go, someone is bound to have called the cops now after hearing that shot," he complained grimly.

However before they could move several police vehicles screeched to a halt outside and once the street had been cleared, the officers took up their positions behind their patrol cars, ready for action. Bobby watched and listened for a moment, as a voice drifted into them, from a loud hailer outside.

One of the older women customers delved into her shopping bag and drew out a brand new towel she'd just bought from a store earlier, silently throwing it across to Jonas. She smiled, and he thanked her with a grim smile and a nod, and grabbed it gratefully, wadding it up and pushing it against the bullet hole to stop the bleeding. Jack flinched in pain, but had regained his full senses now, and was silently cursing Joe for coming back so quickly. He almost had the situation under control. If only he'd had a few more seconds, this whole damn fiasco would be over by now. Sighing in frustration, he berated himself for getting caught. He knew it wasn't a bad wound, it was fairly high up in his shoulder, and the pain was bearable, he'd had far worse before now, but it was bleeding profusely. He lifted a shaky hand to his bruised lip, feeling it gently before wiping the blood from his chin with the cuff of his sleeve.

Jack looked out of the windows, and could see there was quite a crowd gathered across the street, and he suddenly had images of Sam and Teal'c standing among them, wondering what the hell was going on. He knew Sam would be really anxious to know if they were okay; if he was alright. Maybe on the other hand, she was still too engrossed in her shopping to notice a little thing like a Bank robbery in progress. The voice coming from the bullhorn roused his thoughts back to the here and now as the Police gave the robbers an ultimatum.

Bobby sneered and laughed at their efforts.

"They can't touch us Joe, we have hostages remember."

"But...how are we gonna get out of here Bobby? You know, they're not just going to let us walk out the front door now," Joe quavered.

"Relax. I have an idea." He walked to the phone on the clerk's desk and dialled 911.

Jack and Jonas listened in on the one-sided conversation that ensued between Bobby and the Police officer on the other end of the phone.

"Here's what you're gonna do. Listen hard, and listen real good...I want a van or truck, outside the bank, pronto. I want clear passage outta here, no cops followin' me...or we shoot the hostages...The longer you dither over it, the more we kill...You got 20 minutes before the first hostage dies...Got it?"

He signalled over to Joe, who hesitated and walked over towards a young woman Teller. He grabbed her and she screamed, terrified that she was about to die. Jack flinched for her. He struggled to his feet, Jonas protesting, but he shook off the restraining hand, and stood holding the bloody towel in position, swaying slightly. Jonas hovered just behind him, ready to catch him should he collapse.

"Let her go Joe." Jack pleaded, as he turned to face Bobby. "Take me instead. She hasn't done anything. I'm offering to be your hostage. I can get you out of here without getting anyone killed. Just let me talk to my Superior Officer. I swear that if you take me, you'll all get out of here alive. Kill her or any of the others, and they'll never let you leave in one piece. I guarantee it. Let me take their place."

"Well, well now, how sweet...A volunteer. Now aint that nice, guys. What say we just don't take him up on that, but with one more hostage to make sure you keep to your end of the bargain." He nodded to Tom, who stepped forward and grabbed Jonas, pinning his arms behind his back. Joe levelled his gun directly at Jonas' temple, and Jack sighed, now the stakes were higher again. He didn't so much care about his own life, he was more concerned with saving those of the innocent hostages. He'd faced death countless times, but now he'd just had Jonas' life thrust into the equation and he had to admit that the whole thing had turned nasty again. He had to persuade them to only take him.

"You don't need him. He's a nobody, expendable and not worth anything." he sent a quick apologetic look at his colleague. "On the other hand, I'm a Colonel and right now, I'm a personal favourite of the President's and that makes me a valuable asset to have around. You won't need him or them, I'm all the leverage you could wish for." His comments caused a ripple of hope to emanate from the hostages. Jack saw it rise by the look on their faces. A sign he was hoping wouldn't be snatched away by being refuted by these thieves.

"Colonel... No...you can't..." Jonas protested, afraid of what his CO was proposing.

"Jonas... shut up. That's an order," Jack barked back sternly, cutting him off. Jack turned his pain filled eyes towards his young alien team-mate, which then softened into a plea. "Please, Jonas...don't make this any harder. Just...stay out of it." For the first time ever, Jonas saw a raw emotion behind those normally bright, hard brown orbs and knew Jack saw this as his duty, in his own way.

Sacrificing himself to save the lives of the innocent people locked into this terrifying ordeal with no other hope of escape, was what Jack would do, no matter who was being threatened. Jonas nodded, reluctantly acquiescing to his CO's wishes, knowing that it was the way Jack was. He did this sort of thing on a daily basis, so it was no different than being on another mission.

Tom pulled Jonas round to face Bobby, who churned Jack's suggestion over in his mind.

"Is this true?" he snapped at Jonas, who looked as if he would refuse to answer.

"Go ahead...tell him," Jack sighed wearily.

"Yes. We work on a Top Secret project, and only answer directly to the President. Colonel O'Neill is the leader of a highly...regarded team, one which the President follows every detail of their work personally."

"You're Colonel Jack O'Neill?" Bobby turned back to face Jack again, recognition on his face. "I know your name. You're the one that shot Kinsey, aren't you? It was all a big cover up, a scam to wheedle out some crooks or something." He took a closer look at Jack now, who nodded.

"Yep. That was me."

"Why didn't you do it for real?" Bobby asked wistfully. "Should of taken the old bastard out there and then when you had the chance. It wouldn't have been much of a loss to the nation I'm sure."

Jack sighed. There was nothing he'd have loved better than to have take out the irritating Senator, but, he knew better than to try it. He just grimaced and shrugged in reponse.

"Orders," he said simply, hoping the outright lie would satisfy them, knowing full well the real truth behind the shooting would never be told.

"Is it true what he's saying about you?" Bobby wanted to know, pointing to Jonas.

Jack nodded again, one shoulder shrugging resignedly.

"Sure. Let me talk to the President. I said I could get you out of here in one piece."

Bobby picked up the phone again.

"I have a hostage here, say's he wants to talk to the President. Says he's Colonel Jack O'Neill of the USAF." Bobby could hear a lot of excited babbling going on at the other end of the line, but couldn't make any of it out. "You've got just ten minutes left, before the first hostage dies." He then slammed the phone down and paced about the room keeping a close eye on Jack and making a note of the time by his watch.

Jack looked up at the clock on the wall, he hoped his plan worked. He sincerely hoped that the President would come through for him. All his thoughts were focused on getting the robbers away from these people and once he was clear, he would think of something, anything to get himself free of these jerks.

Time seemed to stand still. Every single second appeared to take an eternity before the hand on the clock face ticked on to the next one. The minutes dragged by endlessly. The silence was deafening and each tick of the clock, accentuated in the stillness of the room, sounded like the firing of a bullet to Jack's mind.

TBC


	4. Phone Calls

_Hi, thank you all for your great reviews again. So happy to know you're enjoying this story. Sorry if I'm a little late in posting today – I had company arrive for a few days. Not sure when I'll be available to get the next chapter ready, but I'll not keep you waiting for too long!_

Valuable Assets.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Time seemed to stand still. Every second appeared to take an eternity before the hand on the clock face ticked on to the next one. The minutes dragged by endlessly. The silence was deafening and each tick of the clock, accentuated in the stillness of the room, sounded like the firing of a bullet to Jack's mind.

Chapter 4 – Phone Calls

The ringing of the phone jarred everyone back to the present, and Bobby grabbed it eagerly. He listened to the voice of the President asking to speak to Jack O'Neill. Bobby was speechless and silently held the phone out to Jack. Jack made to move but his legs were locked solid, he swayed slightly and knew his knees would fold under him if he tried to walk. He motioned Jonas forward to assist him, and Joe released him, letting him move to help Jack. He slung Jack's arm round his shoulder, Jonas propping him upright, leading him to the phone, making him sit in the nearest chair, and then took up a position just behind him. Jack took the phone from Bobby, waiting to be enlightened.

"The President," Bobby gasped, shocked and full of disbelief that he'd actually heard 'The Man' himself, and that, obviously, what these two men had said was true. He could hear Jack chatting away on the phone like the two of them were pals.

"Well, Mr. President we have a slight problem... Yes sir... I'm in the Bank along with several others who are being held hostage... No Sir... What I need is to be given safe passage for the robbers and myself to get out of here so the other hostages can go free unharmed Sir... Yes Sir, there was, but it will be fine and nobody else has been hurt. I know that Mr. President, but I'm willing to take that chance. No Sir... No snipers, No police. We free passage Sir... Just the five of us... Yes Sir... Thank you Sir... I sure will Mr. President." with that he put the phone back and sat waiting, turning towards Bobby he explained what was said. "He's going to arrange everything. Just the five of us..."

"I can't sit here and let you do this." The Bank Manager stood up suddenly from the crowd of hostages and started to make his way forward. "This is my Bank... let me go instead." Joe stopped him short, pointing his gun directly at the Manager's heart.

Jack shook his head wearily.

"Sorry... It's my call. I'm the one with most clout around here. It's me they need. Think of it as an investment for the bank..." he said, grining ruefully at the manager, "...I can only hope they won't liquidate my assets later." Jack sighed looking up at Bobby with hooded eyes, and saw he was watching both of them closely.

"He goes...you stay," Bobby said pointing his gun first at Jack then swinging it round to point it at the Manager. "No contest. So sit down and shut up, and maybe I'll let you live too."

The Manager sat down again, reluctantly, but rapidly and secretly pleased his proposal had been denied. He knew that the already wounded officer would almost certainly be killed when the robbers had escaped scot-free with the money. They wouldn't want any loose ends.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam and Teal'c had long since given up shopping. The shops were strangely empty, and people seemed to be hurrying out of the store to gather in the street. She had made several purchases and Teal'c had offered his services by carrying the bags. It wasn't until they noticed a group of teenage shoppers hurrying towards another three near to them, that Sam overheard the reason why everyone seemed to be leaving.

"Hey...you gotta come see. There's a hold up going on over at the Bank. The place is surrounded by cops, and Jessie says they're holding hostages," one youth called excitedly.

"Really? Wow...cool. I gotta see this!"

"Anyone get shot yet?" another youngster asked eagerly.

"Don't know, but Josh swears he heard a gunshot," the original herald announced.

"C'mon then...let's go see before it's all over."

They all hurried away, but not before the moisture in Sam's mouth suddenly dried up, and her heart had fallen through to her boots. Her stomach threatened to rebel and she felt it rise into her throat. She swallowed, taking a deep breath, her thoughts now a swirl of unbidden images of bloody carnage. She checked her watch. Jack and Jonas could still be in there. Oh God, she prayed, and really hoped they weren't caught up in this. Deep down though, she knew there was more than a distinct possibility that they were among the hostages. It had been no more than an hour since they'd all parted. Just how long had this thing been going on? She wondered, looking up at Teal'c.

"Teal'c... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe I am Major Carter. I think it's time to discover where exactly O'Neill and Jonas Quinn are at present."

Just as they started to hurry away, Sam's cell phone rang, and she stopped to answer it.

"Sam Carter."

Teal'c listened to the one sided conversation, only gathering it was General Hammond on the other end after hearing her snap off a 'Sir' on several occasions.

"Yes Sir... Oh God... No Sir, we're fine... Yes Sir, we'll leave right away. It'll only take us a few minutes Sir... Yes Sir, we will... Thank you Sir." She folded the phone and placed it back in her pocket. "Teal'c we've got to get over to the park right away. General Hammond's sending a helicopter to pick us up. The Colonel and Jonas are among the hostages, and Colonel O'Neill has offered himself as a hostage as a guarantee for the robbers being able to leave the Bank alive," she informed her team-mate as they hurried from the store, making their way through the throng of people who seemed either unaware of the drama unfolding across the street, or uncaring of it. "I can't believe he's putting himself in danger like this... actually, I can believe why he's doing it... I only hope he's gonna be okay."

"Indeed, as do I."

They made it to the park and could see the area the police had cordoned off for the helicopter which was about to land. They hurried over, flashing their ID at the Police, and waited for it to touch down. As soon as it made contact with the ground they were off, leaping into it and buckling up as the aircraft swept up any away from the grass below them, climbing above the curious crowds that had gathered to see the spectacle. Even in a city teeming with the military establishments, it still wasn't everyday a military helicopter landed in the middle of the park.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jack sighed and let his head fall forward. He was tired, thirsty, in pain, feeling quite weak, and, he noted, was still bleeding, not to mention pissed off with himself about getting involved in the whole robbery thing. Jones was immediately concerned, and checked his wound, fussing over his team-leader. The alien turned to Bobby, braving the wrath that might possibly follow, and demanded that he be allowed to bind the wound properly. Albeit reluctantly, Bobby nodded, turning to the Manager once again.

"You got any bandages and stuff around here?"

The Manager nodded.

"In the back. We have a medical room with first aid equipment in there."

"Joe, go find something to patch him up. It won't do us any good to drag a corpse round with us." Joe left the room, searching for the right equipment, he came back carrying a bag full of medical applications, and carelessly tossed it to Jones.

Jones was even more worried at this point. In all this exchange Jack had barely lifted his head, and he could see the weariness of pain clearly across his features.

"Colonel?" he asked quietly. "Jack?" Jonas gave Jack's knee a little shake, hoping the man would rouse at the touch and on hearing his name.

Jack did rally, raising his head slightly to look into Jones' worried face. He gave a small tight-lipped smile to reassure his young colleague.

"I'm okay Jones. I'm just conserving energy. I'll be fine."

"I'm going to bandage that wound Colonel. It'll make it feel more comfortable for you. I just wish there was something more in here for the pain." He took a couple of aspirin from the blister pack and forced Jack to swallow them. He then gently eased the Colonel from his jacket, tore open the shirt and swabbed the wound clean; stuffing it as much as he could with gauze, before binding it up tightly. He also wanted Jack to wear a sling, but he waved it away with a growl.

"No... it's okay. I can manage fine. Thanks." He smiled a typical lop-sided Jack O'Neill smile, and placed his bloodied hand on Jonas' shoulder as he knelt before him, and squeezed it. "You're a good kid Jonas. Look, I know I've not said this before, but it's been a pleasure to work with you. Really. You guys look after Sam for me, huh?"

"We... we will, Colonel," Jonas gulped huskily, realising Jack was well aware that things might get rough and that he wasn't expecting to survive the ordeal. Having worked with Jack for quite a few months now, he also realised how much it had cost this very private man to actually admit his feelings. With a tight voice, Jonas nodded and added, "The privilege was all mine, Colonel." Jonas slipped the jacket back over his CO's shoulders again, and remained kneeling at Jack's feet.

"If... If I don't make it..." Jack hesitated, "...tell Sam... I... Aw what the hell... just... tell her I loved her, okay?" He smiled again sadly, and closed his eyes, sighed and dropped his hand from Jonas' shoulder. With his eyes closed, he recalled all the times that he and Sam had spent together recently, especially after all their ordeals. His illness, and subsequent implantation of the Tok'ra, Kanan. His torture and multiple deaths at Baal's hands. His absence for a month, stuck on that damn moon with Harry Maybourne. Her close encounter with death at Nirrti's hands. He thanked God for even those short months together, when they'd finally come to their senses. Memories of loving her and of being loved by her in return, and being able to express that love, albeit covertly.

The sudden jangle of the phone ringing, made them all jump. Bobby rushed to pick it up. A smile spread across his face and he turned towards the window. Everyone in the room watched as the Patrol cars and the Police cleared the streets. A black truck with darkened windows drove up to the doors of the Bank and the driver got out, leaving the keys in the ignition for their getaway. He then jumped into the back seat of a Patrol car and was whisked away from the scene.

Jack knew that the President had obviously ordered the way clear of Police, and that his time had come to face these men on his own.

Bobby grabbed Jack roughly and dragged him to his feet, where he swayed alarmingly, but the armed man held him tightly, like a treasured prize. Jonas had steadied Jack too, but was pulled back as they moved. Jack winced and gasped in pain when Bobby pulled him against him and forced him to march forward. Jack staggered again, his knees protesting at the awkward shamble forward and he was struggling to keep his body upright. Bobby grew frustrated and turned on Jonas.

"You... get over here and help him. You're coming too," he ground out. Jack tried to protest, but his head was swimming and it took all his concentration to stop himself from collapsing; weakened as he was by the blood loss. His sluggish brain was reminding him that all the blood staining what was his only decent shirt and jacket, was his, and should really have been on the inside of his body. He felt, rather than registered Jonas gently bringing his arm round the younger man's shoulder while the other snaked round his waist, supporting him, and he leant on him gratefully.

He wasn't particularly happy that Jonas had now been included in their plans but he felt helpless to change things. At least the odds of escaping had maybe, just ratcheted up a notch or two.

TBC


	5. The Getaway

_Thank you all for your reviews – I just love to read them and can tell how much you're enjoying this._

_My company has returned home now, so I'm hoping to get more of my 100__th__ story written._

_And just a reminder to those of you who have asked, that this is an old story, first posted back in 2003 and I've just made a few corrections to put this to right along the way. The story plot itself remains as was originally written._

Valuable Assets.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

He wasn't particularly happy that Jonas had now been included in the plans but he felt helpless to change things. At least the odds of escaping had maybe, just ratcheted up a notch or two.

Chapter 5 - The Getaway

They made their way to the glass front doors, Bobby was holding a gun to Jack's temple, while he cowered behind his body for safety, and Joe did the same with Jonas. The other two men were left to carry the bags and were sheltering behind Bobby and Joe. As a tightly bunched group, they inched their way towards the truck. Jimmy and Tom, then tossed the bags into the back, while Bobby and Joe waited until their friends were safely inside. Then Jack and Jonas were shoved in the back seats, and lastly Bobby and Joe climbed in. Almost before the doors were shut, the truck sped off, tyres screeching on the road's surface, and before long they had joined in the normal morning traffic.

Jack, slumped against Jonas, his head resting on the back of the seat, lulled now by extreme weariness from even the short walk to the truck, and now with the soothing motion of the vehicle, he closed his eyes against the spinning world. He quickly succumbed to the pull of the impending blackness, allowing his body to relax at last, thankful that the other hostages were now free.

Jonas watched his CO carefully, and checked his pulse if only to satisfy himself that Jack was okay, just unconscious. He saw the red stain spreading right through the bandages and so pressed down on the wound again, and although his actions had elicited a slight groan from the Colonel, it wasn't enough to warrant Jack's return to consciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam and Teal'c impatiently sat waiting in the hovering helicopter, then General Hammond's voice came over the radio headphones they were wearing.

"Major Carter. The truck just left the Bank. You should be able to follow it easily enough. The transmitter seems to be working okay."

"Yes Sir. I can see it now. It's moving south along 21st street."

"Oh and Major. I've had a report from the Police, that the Colonel looks to have been injured. The report stated that he was covered in blood, and leaning heavily on another man. Possibly Jonas Quinn. They weren't sure. So when you make your move, make sure it's fast. We don't want to risk our people getting killed in the ensuing chaos."

Her heart almost stopped when she heard the news and she took a deep breath, answering the General in a shaky voice and thankful that he would believe it was caused by the vibrations of the helicopter.

"Yes Sir. We'll do our best General."

"Keep me posted Major."

"Yes Sir."

When the General signed off, Sam closed her eyes silently hoping that Jack wasn't that badly wounded. The General hadn't gone into any details telling them where the wound was, just that he appeared to be covered in blood and leaning on...Jonas? 'Was their longed for happiness going to be so short lived?' she wondered. 'Oh God,' she prayed, 'Please don't let him die. I couldn't live without him now.' A tear sneaked past her eyelash, and rolled down her cheek. She sniffed, trying to hold back the threatening flood of emotions rising inside her.

Ever the stoical one of the team, yet somehow gentle when needed, Teal'c brushed it away gently with his finger, and placed his hand over her tense one as it gripped the seat between them. She opened her watery eyes and met his tender gaze. She smiled grimly and nodded to him, placing her free hand on his arm, trying to convey her thanks that he was there with her and supporting her. Little gestures which, given their current situation, she wouldn't dare express in words. He bowed his head to show he understood how she was feeling.

They flew on at a safe distance from the truck, following it's every move, ready to leap into the fray as soon as it showed signs of stopping.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The truck drove on for some minutes until it finally managed to join the highway heading south west away from Colorado Springs. Bobby had expected to see road blocks along the route, but there didn't appear to be any, to his great delight. Maybe, he thought, their hostage was as good as his word, and had literally gotten them away scot-free. He decided to keep to their original plan anyway. He turned round in his seat to face Jack again, worried slightly that he still seemed out of it.

"Is he okay?" he asked Jonas, for the fiftieth time. Jonas sighed and felt Jack's pulse throbbing steadily under his fingers, and he carefully lifted the blood soaked bandage to peer underneath it, to make sure the bleeding had finally stopped, after the effort of getting to the truck had started it off again.

"Yeah, I guess he's okay. The bleeding has stopped." Though Jonas was far from happy about their situation and for the Colonel's condition.

Bobby turned back to the view at the front again, to watch in silence as the miles sped by.

"Good. I should hate anything to happen to him before we're through with him."

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Well... I can't be lettin' you see where we're heading now, can I? I just don't have that confidence in your keeping quiet about what you might see or hear. You and your buddy Colonel might think we're stupid, but we're not. You don't think for one minute that the cops or the military would let us get away with this do you? This truck has to be bugged with some kind of transmitter, so when we reach our first stop, we're gonna swap transport. It's such a shame there won't be room for two more passengers." He turned to face Jonas again, an evil smile plastered across his scarred face.

After that Jonas sat quietly racking his brains trying to figure out a way of escaping, but this just wasn't his forte; and this was Earth, which was not a planet he was familiar with. He desperately wished that the Colonel would wake up and help get them out of this situation. His CO always had a knack of making daring escapes from Jaffa or Goa'ulds. He could sure do with some of that intuition now. Strange as is it seemed to Jonas, it was almost as if Jack had heard his thoughts. Jack stirred, groaning slightly as he forgot his wound when he moved to make himself more comfortable.

"Aarrgghh...God! Son of a Bitch..." He opened his eyes and suddenly recalled what had happened to make him so sore, and why he was now slumped against Jonas, who helped him sit up properly again. "Oh fer cryin' out loud!" he grunted with effort. "The four horsemen of the apocalypse. You guys still here?" he asked sarcastically.

And in answer to that comment, Tom pushed his pistol into Jack's wound, making him gasp and bite his lip from the pain. He tried to recoil away from the fresh agony, but there was nowhere to go.

"Yeah, we're still here...but you might not be in a little while," he threatened, grinning with bared teeth.

"Geesh. That's real comforting," Jack ground out when he found he could breathe again.

The truck suddenly slowed and headed off the main road, following a dirt trail between the thick trees for another few miles. The rough track doing nothing for Jack's comfort, as the truck seemed to hit every bump on the track, and he couldn't stop the stream of cusses issuing from his lips as he was jostled about.

Soon enough, though not so for Jack, they were pulling up in front of a deserted barn on the edge of the tree line, and they drove straight round the back and stopped. Bobby got out and opened the huge doors waiting for Joe to drive in. The truck stopped a few feet or so behind two cars that were already parked there, made ready for their planned escape. Bobby swung the huge doors shut again and ran back towards the truck. He yanked open the door beside Jonas and ordered him and Jack out at gun point. Jonas reluctantly obeyed, turning back to help Jack stagger out to lean heavily on him once more. They were prodded to move away from the truck and towards the table placed conveniently against one wall. Bobby signalled the others to retrieve the money and to follow.

There were a couple of bales of straw and without waiting for permission, Jonas helped the Colonel to sit on one of them. Jack eased himself down onto the straw and took stock of the situation. The one big disadvantage they had, was that he was hurt. The pain had dropped to a tolerable level now that he wasn't being tossed about, but he still felt weak, although he thought he might be able to manage reasonably well if push came to shove. Playing his usual game of pretending to be weaker than he was, had helped them overcome all manner of situations; they always underestimated him and that's just how he liked it.

He looked around him casually, taking in all the details of the area, then looked down at the dusty floor; the musty barn was covered in years worth of dust. He spotted a pile of grain sat perched on the straw near to him, it too was full of dust and dried powdery mud. Jack's hand conveniently covered it, on the pretext of supporting his sagging frame.

Tom and Jimmy dropped the bags onto the table and for a while Jack and Jonas were forgotten in all the excitement as their abductors drooled over the amount of money they had gotten away with. Bobby proceeded to divide it out between them.

Jack and Jonas watched every move the gang made, waiting for an opportunity to present itself for an escape. Jack knew full well they had no intention of letting them live to tell the tale. Finally, the money was counted and Bobby zipped up the four identical bags, meaning that each of them were going their own separate ways, Jack guessed. Bobby threw the bag with his share into the back of one of the cars along with Joe's bag and Joe jumped behind the wheel to start the motor.

Tom pulled a tarpaulin from where it covered a motorbike, and fastened his bag to its rack securely, before turning the engine over and waving. Bobby opened the front door of the barn and Tom shot out of the doors and away disappearing down the trail.

Jonas watched with renewed interest, making a note of the licence plates; it was the least he could do for now, because he trusted that his CO had something in mind to help them escape.

Jimmy jumped into his car and took off some minutes later, leaving Bobby to move towards them. Finale time, Jack thought, as the man walked closer. Jack's fingers closed round his prize as he drew a handful of the grain and dirt from the top of the straw, and as Bobby drew nearer, taunting them with the poised weapon, Jack struck home his advantage. He threw the dust straight into Bobby's eyes. The man yelped in surprise and his hands flew to his face to try and rub them clean, spitting and cursing at the Colonel. Jack, ignoring his pain, launched himself from his seat and grabbed the weapon, turning it onto Bobby.

At the same time, Joe leapt from the car, and quickly levelled his gun at Jonas. Jack heard Joe shout a warning, and so made a dive to push Jonas out of the way just as the gun fired, and in doing so, he felt the white hot pain rip through his side. It loosened his grip on the gun, and it almost fell from his grasp when he collapsed in agony to the floor. However, Jonas recovered quickly, and rolled over, grabbing it from Jack's loose fingers and fired back, dropping the man where he stood, before turning to fire on Bobby who'd made a concerted effort to lunge for him through a blurred, tear-streaked haze.

Bobby however, still unable to see clearly, forgot Jack was now rolling around on the floor, and stumbled when Jack used his feet to try and topple him. Thankfully, Jack's action was enough to allow Jonas the time to shoot at him.

TBC


	6. Knocking on Heaven's Door

_Thanks for pointing that out Rhysel Ash...duly noted. Thanks as always for everyone's reviews – much appreciated, I can assure you. They add much needed food to my imagination and inspiration!_

Valuable Assets.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Bobby however, still unable to see clearly, forgot Jack was now rolling around on the floor, and stumbled when Jack used his feet to try and topple him. Thankfully, Jack's action was enough to allow Jonas the time to shoot at him.

Chapter 6 – Knocking on Heaven's Door

The bandit fell heavily, a lethal wound to his chest. He'd actually fallen across the lower half of Jack's body, pinning him underneath and making Jack cry out in agony. Jack's vision darkened as unconsciousness beckoned. Jonas yanked the dying man off quickly, then knelt down beside his CO. Jack was barely conscious and in a lot of pain, and Jonas could see copious amounts of blood oozing rapidly from the hole in his side, and knew that he would have to get him help and very soon if he wanted Jack to go on living.

Not having a convenient phone around, he decided the best option would be to drive the Colonel back to the base. He apologised with a wince when he grabbed Jack under his arms and hoisted him to his feet, thankful that he was equally matched in height, build and strength. He half dragged him back to the truck and folded Jack's tall frame into the passenger seat, securing him with the seat belt, before jogging quickly round to climb behind the wheel and started driving somewhat erratically down the trail. Jack knew the way and pointed Jonas in the right direction, instructing him which roads to take, before he might pass out from the blood loss and pain, knowing full well it would take its toll on him at some stage soon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The drive was not an easy one, and many a time Jack sucked in his breath when they got too close to the road's edge for comfort, the drop just inches away from his side of the truck. This is sooo what he wanted to avoid in the first place. Jonas' driving skills were still seriously lacking. He'd rather face a Goa'uld, than be here right now, he reflected ruefully.

"Jonas...I swear to God, ...I'm gonna die right now, ...if you don't drive properly." he gasped breathlessly. "Oh Geez..." he muttered, sagging into the seat again as a wave of pain rolled over him when the truck lurched after finding another hole in the roadway. He would swear Jonas was hitting every dip and bump he could find, on purpose. The tyres squealed once again and it felt like they were literally driving on two wheels only as they rounded a particularly sharp bend. The twists and turns of the dirt track through the mountains of Colorado were not the best place for the young man to test his driving skills.

"Hang on Colonel, I'll soon get you to safety."

"Just go careful...will ya?...It's not St. Peter...I wanna be meetin' with...just yet." Muttered Jack, who groused in-between grunts of pain.

"Who?"

"St. Peter," Jack sighed heavily, why did he bother. It was like those first days with Teal'c all over again. "Guy that's supposed to...agh!...have the keys to Heaven." Fresh pain radiated through him, making him suck his breath in sharply once more. "No one gets...to go there...unless he says so," he explained, gritting his teeth as they hit yet another bump in the road, making him groan and hold his breath again.

"Oh. I see now. From your Bible?" he recalled. "But if I don't hurry Colonel, that's exactly what you will be doing."

Jack gave him a weak but baleful look, before his eyes closed with a deep sigh. Maybe not seeing what was coming was a more prudent idea anyway, he thought.

The truck hit a particularly deep rut and bounced hard, eliciting another agonising groan from the Colonel. Minutes later, they joined the road proper, and Jonas looked down at him suddenly worried by his apparent silence.

"Colonel?"

There was no response.

"Colonel?" he cried louder, tentatively taking his hand from the steering wheel and shaking him.

Still there was nothing. He'd evidently slipped into unconsciousness.

"Don't you die now...please Colonel." He felt frantically for a pulse, while the truck careened across the road and back again, making Jonas himself worried for a few seconds. 'Good job there aren't any other cars along here right now.' he thought gratefully, 'this road isn't the nicest one to be driving along either.' The difficult slippery surface of the road, as well as trying not to drive over the steep drop to the side, was taking most of his concentration.

He risked a look across to his ashen passenger. The patch of bright red blood was now completely soaking his shirt and the waistband of his pants. Jonas drew a deep breath of relief when he felt the tremulous pulsing of a weak heartbeat beneath his fingers, and replaced his hand on the wheel. Hoping to whatever god that this world had, that he reached help in time to save the Colonel's life.

Despite the gruff exterior that Jack exuded he'd grown to admire the man in more ways than one. Of course the fact that the Colonel had just saved his life would have to count for most of that new found admiration. He really was a courageous leader, and now Jonas understood why the others were so fiercely loyal to him. Apparently he'd do anything for anyone, especially his team, even lay down his life. Jonas sped on towards the SGC, the unfamiliar road stretching out endlessly before him. He drove on in silence, deeply worried for the man he would now class as a friend at his side.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Now the road had evened now out and the passing countryside smoothed into low rolling hills, when suddenly from out of nowhere a military helicopter swooped low over the top of him, startling Jonas rigid. For a few panic ridden moments the truck slued across the road perilously as the chopper hovered some feet in front of him. He slammed on the brakes bringing the truck to a stop. He sat there for several seconds, breathing hard, trying to think straight, trying to recover his frightened wits, then suddenly the side door of the aircraft rapidly slid open and he found himself surrounded by armed soldiers. He breathed another long sigh of relief and went to get out of the truck, but as he opened the door he was grabbed and tackled roughly 'til he found himself lying on the ground with a huge boot in the small of his back and a rifle held closely to the nape of his neck. Before he could protest, another helicopter landed and he could hear more people shouting above the noise.

"Let him go Sergeant. That's Jonas, one of the hostages," a female voice yelled an order.

Jonas felt the boot removed from his back and saw the booted feet of the others around him disappear, only to be replaced by another smaller pair of trainers attached to a pair of long legs which were swathed in blue jeans.

"Jonas? Are you okay?" He looked up into the worried face of Major Carter, and felt the terror he had felt, ease away. He climbed unsteadily to his feet, as Sam held onto his elbow.

"Yes thanks, I'm fine, but the Colonel isn't. He's been shot...twice, and he's lapsed into unconsciousness. I was trying to reach the SGC for help. I'm really glad to see you guys."

By now they had joined Teal'c as he stood reaching into the truck, trying to assess his friend's wounds. He straightened at their approach.

"Jonas Quinn, it is good to see you are unharmed. However O'Neill needs urgent medical assistance Major Carter."

Sam climbed into the truck on the driver's side to get a closer look for herself. Her heart dropped to her toes, surprised it wasn't already there after the day's events. She gulped down a few tears, and surreptitiously wiped a few stray ones away with her sleeve, sniffing to gulp down the lump which had suddenly appeared to lodge in her throat. 'Oh God Jack, what have they done to you? Please don't die on me, not now.' she pleaded silently.

"Let's get him out of here Teal'c," she pleaded with a strangled voice. Teal'c bowed his head, ready and willing to carry out her commands.

He reached in and dragged the limp form towards him, cradling Jack's bloody body securely in his arms, then ran across to the helicopter, placing him gently onto the floor. Jonas and Sam scrambled up into the craft too, careful to avoid treading on Jack's limp form. Jonas sat silently watching him, from one end, Sam knelt in the middle by his side, while Teal'c was nearest the door, barely closing it before they took off quickly. Sam then grabbed the medical supplies and went to work on stemming the crimson tide still welling from Jack's side.

She placed a pressure dressing onto the wound, making Teal'c press down firmly on it, while she checked Jonas' earlier efforts, seeing fresh blood seeping through the sodden bandage. She stripped off the old one and replaced it with a fresh dressing, pressing it into that wound too. The added pain from her pressure pulled a deep groan from Jack, and his eyelids flickered and opened, to settle at half mast and Sam leant over him, making it easier for him to try and focus on her.

"Colonel? It's me Carter," she yelled slowly, trying to make herself heard above the noise of the engine. "You're safe now. We're taking you back to the SGC. We're in a helicopter. You're gonna be okay, Sir." Knowing how bewildered he must be feeling, she dearly wanted to touch him gently, to brush his hair back from his face, just to hold him and reassure him, but there were others present. Other military personnel were watching as she tended to him, and who would pick up immediately on the closeness of their relationship, and that was the last thing they needed.

With a great deal of self control, she sat by and resisted the temptation for both their sakes. His eyes were still open, but they were glazed with confusion, and she seriously doubted whether he'd really seen her or understood what was happening around him. However after a few moments, he blinked and gave a barely noticeable nod, with just a hint of a smile on his lips. It stayed there for the briefest time, but the movement was duly noted by Sam and she took it that he'd understood.

She watched his eyelids flicker once more before closing fully when his eyes rolled back into his head as he was dragged back down into oblivion again.

TBC


	7. The Waiting Game

_Not much more to go now, just one more chapter after this, and a shippy one it is too for all you Jack/Sam shippers out there. Thanks as always for your wonderful reviews._

Valuable Assets.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

She watched his eyelids flicker once more before closing fully when his eyes rolled back into his head as he was dragged back down into oblivion again.

Chapter 7 – The Waiting Game

As soon as the helicopter landed, Janet and her team rushed towards it dragging a gurney behind them and hanging onto the blankets and equipment against the downdraught from the rotor. They soon lifted Jack onto the gurney and hurried away as the Helicopter lifted off again, sweeping away from the mountain, leaving them all windswept and breathless.

Janet pressed the dressings into the wounds, and started inserting an IV needle. An oxygen mask was placed over his face and a blood-pressure cuff wrapped round his arm. Nurses were already reading off his vitals to Janet as they rushed headlong towards the elevator that would take them down to the infirmary. Jack's blood-pressure was very low, and Janet grimaced, hoping they weren't too late, and that the blood and fluids she would soon have pumping into him would be enough to save him.

For Sam, Teal'c and Jonas, waiting to travel down into the mountain, it was like waiting to have a tooth pulled. There wasn't room for all of them on the first trip. Janet and her patient and staff obviously taking priority over them, but the torture of those few minutes spent waiting for the car to return, and then their agonisingly slow descent, felt like hours. Sam was almost climbing the walls by the time they stepped out near the infirmary.

General Hammond joined them in the long vigil outside in the corridor as they waited for news. Jonas had related everything to them, about how the Colonel had offered himself as a hostage to save those held back in the Bank. Then had saved his life again by pushing him out of the way of a bullet. An action which he knew had almost cost Jack his own life. He shook his head, unable to figure why Jack would do such a thing for him.

"I don't understand it," Jonas sighed with a shrug. "Why would he do that for me? I mean I don't think he likes me very much. He certainly doesn't appear to trust me. He didn't even want me on the team, but I just happened to be a better option than working with a Russian on SG-1." Jonas shook his head once more, amazed at such a selfless act, and yet full of puzzlement about the Colonel's behaviour. He just couldn't work it out.

Sam placed her arm round his shoulder, and spoke softly almost reverently.

"That's where you're wrong Jonas. If the Colonel didn't trust you, then there's no way you'd be on SG-1. And he did it because, well, that's who he is. There was no way he would be able to stand by and watch anyone get hurt or killed. Just as Daniel reacted in the same way in order to save your world from being destroyed. It's what the Colonel does best." Sam surreptitiously wiped a tear from her cheek, and the General silently nodded to Jonas in total agreement with Sam's rationalization.

"Colonel O'Neill has done this countless times son. That's why he's the best this country has to offer, and just one of the reasons why he's the leader of the flagship team."

Janet's sudden appearance put an end to their deliberations and they all looked to her for an appraisal of Jack's condition. She approached them with a grim smile on her weary face.

"Doctor Frasier...what's your prognosis?" The General's question overruling the others desperate need to find out how he was doing.

"Well, he's stable for now. I've removed both of the bullets, but the original one from when he was shot inside the bank had become infected and unfortunately his temperature is climbing quite high. I'm pumping him full of antibiotics right now, as well as fluids. He'd lost a lot of blood and I've set up extra units to prevent him from going into shock. The next 24 hours will be the most critical. And if in that time he doesn't develop any problems, then I see no reason why he won't recover given time Sir. I've put him in ISO room 2 for now."

"Keep me posted Doctor." He then turned to Jonas. "Do you feel up to telling me all about it now son? I need to inform the Police about what happened."

"Yes, I am General. I'm okay, really."

"Good. We'll use my office. Major Carter, Teal'c...get something to eat and then rest... That's an order."

"Yes Sir!" they both replied. General Hammond turned on his heel and led Jonas down the corridor, while Sam took a last lingering look towards the ISO room where Jack was now sleeping off the effects of the anaesthetic, before turning to look at Teal'c. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and bowed his head towards her.

"I am certain that O'Neill will be fine Major Carter, and that he will heal very quickly."

"Yeah. I'm sure he will Teal'c, but it still doesn't stop me worrying about him."

"Then I believe a cup of coffee would be most beneficial for you Major Carter. Therefore, I will accompany you to the commissary."

"Thank you Teal'c," she grinned, patting him on the arm in response. They walked side by side towards the elevator. "You're right, I could murder a cup of coffee and a bite to eat, now I know he's safe."

"Indeed."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The three team-members spent the next day or two in taking turns to sit beside the bed on which Jack lay fighting off the effects of the infection which had taken hold of him. It raged through his body like an inferno, bathing him in sweat one minute and turning his body to ice the next.

During her turn of the vigil, Sam stood there, mopping his brow with a cool damp cloth, or when she sitting quietly with him, she'd had plenty of time to think. Too much time to think, she confessed to herself. Could she go on like this? Her emotions were up and down like she was on a roller coaster. She loved Jack. He meant everything to her, but just lately they'd had no end of heartache and misery.

Jack had been missing for a month stuck on that moon with Maybourne, and she'd actually broken down, not wanting to lose him so soon after what had happened to Daniel. She didn't want to face the future without him. Then if that wasn't enough, she herself had come so close to dying too, and it was his turn to go through the torment of perhaps losing her. Now here she was once again.

Yes, Janet said he was going to be okay, but it didn't help ease the pain which had filled her heart on seeing him suffering so much. Did she want to carry on as they were? Could she put a stop to it? Did she even want to stop loving him? "No" the answer hit her, right between the eyes. She couldn't stop loving him, and neither did she want to. She wasn't even going to try. No way!

She was so totally in love with him, her heart finally forced her to admit. Heartache, bad jokes, sarcasm, warts and all. God help her, she just couldn't help it. It was her fate. She looked down at him now, beads of sweat were glistening across his brow, so she wrung the cool water from the cloth and dabbed it gently over his face, bringing with it what little relief she could offer him as he slept fretfully in a world of feverish dreams and nightmares.

Teal'c took over from Sam just before dawn, and before Janet could get really cross with her for staying up too long. The Doctor was quite happy for Sam, Teal'c and Jonas to sit with her patient, it actually took the pressure off her staff, but she wouldn't allow Sam to become over tired, and not for the first time, Janet had ordered her to bed for a rest or to take a break for something to eat in the commissary.

Jonas shared the duty willingly as well, although this level of camaraderie was entirely new to him. Team bonding was one thing, but he'd never nursed a sick person before and to see both Sam and Teal'c tenderly caring for their CO was something he'd never envisaged and was almost beyond his comprehension. He didn't baulk at the task though because he believed it was the least he could do in exchange for his life which Jack had saved not so many days ago.

Gradually Jack's temperature returned to something nearer normal and he woke for longer periods too, managing at least to hold a reasonable conversation before he fell asleep again. He discovered that Joe and Bobby were both dead by the time the Police arrived on the scene, and which Jack assured everyone present that their deaths were no great loss to society. Tom and Jimmy had been apprehended soon after Jonas has informed them of the Licence plate numbers, and that all the money had been rounded up, accounted for and had been returned to the Bank.

Jack made his usual quick recovery and had the nurses grumbling about letting him go home just as much as he was eager to leave the infirmary. Janet had tolerated him just long enough to be sure he wouldn't cause any damage to himself. On condition that the others would keep an eye on him. Then and only then would she release him to convalesce at home. And as soon as the day was arranged, he became a model patient, making Janet wonder if he really was fit enough to go home, or sickening with something else.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The long awaited day came, and Sam settled Jack into the truck, taking care not to let him fall or jar himself, and then she jogged round to climb up behind the wheel, pulling the door shut behind her. She had been surprised at just how weak he actually was, she was so used to him being strong and independent, it was difficult for her to see him like that, as much as it was difficult for Jack to allow her to know this for a fact. He was only human. Now though, he couldn't help but appear feeble and somewhat vulnerable, just getting to the truck had seemed to wear him out. As Sam started the engine, Jack laid his hand over hers.

"Let's go up to the heights. I want to taste the freedom and the fresh air. I just need to... I don't want to go home just yet. It'll only be for a little while. Just the two of us," he pleaded, looking into her eyes with a raw earnestness that startled her. She was so used to him hiding his emotions away or using his own brand of humour to deflect people away from seeing the real Jack O'Neill.

Sam looked into his hooded, but sparkling brown eyes and smiled. She saw the longing reflected in them and although she knew she should really take him straight home, somehow she just had to do anything he wanted when he looked at her like that. How could she deny him his request when he been confined to the base's infirmary for two solid weeks and some? She smiled back at him, relenting with a small shake of her head in resignation.

"Okay. If that's what you really want. Though if Janet found out, she'll probably kill me. You're supposed to go straight home to rest, not up to the Heights for a hike."

TBC


	8. Always

_Well, here it is, the final chapter. I hope all of you have enjoyed the story. I know some of you have by your reviews, so I hope that goes for all of you who have read this. Thanks as always for your very welcome reviews; they've kept me going._

Valuable Assets.

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

"Okay. If that's what you really want. Though if Janet found out, she'll probably kill me. You're supposed to go straight home to rest, not up to the Heights for a hike."

Chapter 8 – Always

"It'll only be for a while, and I promise I won't overdo it. Anyway I'll have you to lean on, if I get too tired," he wheedled, grinning. "Thanks."

She smirked, shaking her head slightly, still unsure about the wisdom of his request, but she pulled out of the parking lot anyway and drove away from the mountain. Jack laid his head back against the seat and sat silently watching the view as it passed by his window. With each passing mile he felt the tenseness from the stifling attention of the infirmary fall away, and his body felt more relaxed than it had since the whole nightmare had begun. He was more than thankful that he'd survived...again. More than grateful that he had so many good people around him that cared enough to look out for him. But right now, he needed peace and quiet, and the Heights were the obvious place to be. High above the city it was the best view around for miles. It was a favourite place for him to escape the hustle and bustle below, and more than anything he wanted to be alone there with Sam. If they went straight to his house, there would be no end of callers interrupting him so that he would never get the chance to talk to her without an audience.

Sam drove into the little designated parking area high above the city, and switched off the engine.

"Well, here we are, sir. What now?" she turned to him wondering what he wanted to do now they were there.

Jack looked around, thankful that there didn't seem to be anybody else about. His hand found hers, and he tugged on it slightly.

"Come with me? Just for a few moments anyway. I promise I'll take it slowly." the last thing he wanted to do was to re-open his wounds and wind up back in the infirmary again. Janet would be sure to use those huge needles of hers, after she'd killed him for ignoring her orders of course!

They walked so slowly, Sam holding his elbow to steady him, as they proceeded along the rough track until they finally reached the bench set strategically to get the best views over the city below. The seat was tucked away from the main trail and behind them there were bushes which acted like a natural wind break against the elements. Sam eased Jack to sit down gently, concerned at his frailty.

He was glad to rest his shaking legs and get his breath back, even that short walk, had tired him out more than he thought possible. He sat quietly looking out over the scene far below him, and concentrated on taking deep breaths of fresh mountain air which felt so good. Sam realised he still had hold of her hand in her lap so she slid her free one over the top of his, caressing it lightly. She absently smoothed back the fine hairs growing there, and then trailed her fingers round the contours of his normally strong hand. She sat dreamily thinking of them together and as she looked up, she found his heavily hooded eyes watching her every move. He smiled then, making her grin back. She stopped, slightly embarrassed, to be caught day dreaming.

"You have no idea how much I longed for your touch, Sam, over these last couple of weeks." He placed his fingers under her chin and brought her face closer. "I thought I wasn't gonna live to feel your gentle hands caressing me again. That felt soooo...good." He leaned forward to kiss her and she met his mouth eagerly. As soon as their lips touched they melted into each other's embrace, making the horrors of the recent past melt away. They sat there clinging to each other, trying to make up for the past weeks of seeing but not able to touch while he recovered. Now though, it was like the dam bursting and the waters of love flowed over them like a tidal wave until they'd satisfied their deep need to be held in each other's arms. Their lips finally parted, leaving them breathless but euphoric.

"Oh God, Sam... I needed that," he gasped. She nodded into his good shoulder, where she now rested her head. "I'd offer to retire, but I know you don't want me to do that, for the same reason I would never ask you to give it all up."

"I know," she sighed, pulling her head back to look up into his deep brown eyes so filled with love for her. "But I was so afraid I was going to lose you. God...it was so frustrating not being able to show you how much I really cared."

He cradled the back of her head and eased it back against him once more, where she snuggled in the warmth of his arms.

"I know Sam, I feel the same way, but it has to be like this for now. One day it will be different, you'll see. We have to hold on a while longer. One day I'm gonna have to give all this up and then... who knows, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you think you could wait 'til then? For however long it takes?"

She pulled away from him again. Her bright blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. She looked into his dark eyes, as if searching his very soul and found only sincerity and a deep honest love there. She smiled as a tear cascaded down her cheek, and he wiped it away gently. She put her hand over his capturing it against her face and leaned into it, reaching out to cup his stubble roughened face with her free hand, watching, thrilled as he responded the same way too.

"I love you Jack, and I always will," she whispered softly, smiling through her tears. "I'll wait for you for however long it takes, Jack. I promise."

"I love you so much, Sam. God only knows what I've done to deserve your love in return, but I'm happy that you do. I couldn't live without it that's for sure." They homed in for another deep kiss, embracing each other once more, before Sam broke off feeling him flinch in pain as he moved closer. She looked at him, seeing fine lines of moisture and pain now marring his handsome features.

"What?" he asked puzzled by her sudden withdrawal.

"Time I got you back home." He was about to protest he was fine, but she held a finger to his lips, shushing him. "You're going home...now, even if you don't want to go," she insisted. "I need you to get better Jack and this is the only way."

"Yes Ma'am." he grinned resignedly. "Anything you say."

"I do say. And right now I'm taking you home and you're gonna get straight into bed. Janet's gonna kill me for sure if she got a look at you right this minute. I only hope she's not waiting outside your door. She said she'd drop by later to check on you."

"Oh joy!" he muttered, slowly getting to his feet.

She helped him walk back to the truck, and couldn't help noticing how much he was leaning on her; more so than when they had arrived, which proved just how weak he still was. The light was fading rapidly as they drove to his house, and it was almost totally dark by the time she pulled into his street, and onto the drive.

She parked the truck and helped him through the door and straight up the stairs to his room. She left him there to undress by himself, assured by him, that he could manage, while she went to make some coffee for herself and some soup for him.

Not long afterwards, the doorbell rang and Sam went to see who it was. Seeing it was her friend, she let Janet in, thankful that they had made it back before she'd arrived. Both of them climbed the stairs chatting lightly. On reaching the bedroom, they found Jack sprawled out in his bed fast asleep with a smile on his lips, and Janet was pretty sure she knew who put it there. She grinned down at him, lightly feeling his pulse, and his forehead. Satisfied he was okay, she turned back to Sam.

"He's fine, and I have a distinct feeling that his recovery will be a lot faster now he's home and that you'll be keeping a close eye on him," she grinned, knowing full well that it was just what her friends both needed. Jack would be fit again soon, and that both he and Sam would be happy together at some time in the future, and would be for time immemorial.

The End.

_I should have the next part of my other story up soon (Pride Comes...)_


End file.
